dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ishida Yuriko
Perfil thumb|250px|Ishida Yuriko *'Nombre:' 石田ゆり子 (いしだ ゆりこ) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Ishida Yuriko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Ensayista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Hermana menor / Actriz Ishida Hikari Dramas *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017) *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *Contrail (NHK, 2016) *Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) *Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Sayonara watashi (NHK, 2014) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Yakou Kanransha (TBS, 2013) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010, ep10) *Gaiji Keisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Majo Saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *Arigato, Okan (KTV, 2008) *Furuhata Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Saga no Gabai-baachan (Fuji TV, 2007) *Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ns' Aoi Special (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ganbatte Ikimasshoi (KTV, 2005) *Sheeraza Do (NHK, 2004) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Mukouda Kuniko no Koibumi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) *Bara no Jyujika (Fuji TV, 2002) *My Little Chef (TBS, 2002, ep3) *Kowloon de Aimashou (TV Asahi, 2002) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) *Oyaji (TBS, 2000) *Eien no Ko (NTV, 2000) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998) *Sensei Shiranaino (TBS, 1998) *Fukigen na Kajitsu (TBS, 1997) *Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) *Risky Game (TBS, 1996) *Jinsei wa Jojo da (TBS, 1995) *Shizuka naru don (NTV, 1994) *Ue wo Muite Aruko (Fuji TV, 1994) *Oishinbo (Fuji TV, 1994-1996) *Kanojo no Kirai na Kanojo (NTV, 1993) *Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (Fuji TV, 1992) *Sayonara wo Mouichido (Fuji TV, 1992) *Hitori de Iino (NTV, 1992) *Sayonara wo Mouichido (Fuji TV, 1992) *101st Marriage Proposal (Fuji TV, 1991) Películas *Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) *Machine no Owari ni (2019) *Cafe Funiculi Funicula (2018) *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (2016) *The Mourner (2015) *From up on Poppy Hill (2011) voz de Miki Hokuto *About Her Brother / Ototo (2010) *Sayonara Itsuka (2010) *MW (2009) *Nobody to Watch Over Me (2009) *Kamisama no Pazuru (2008) *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Kenshiro (2008) *Free and Easy 18 (2007) *Fist of the North Star: Raoh Side Story Fierce Fighting Arc (2007) *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Yuria (2007) *Kofuku na Shokutaku (2007) *Free and Easy 17 Tsuribaka Nisshi 17 (2006) *Miracle in Four Days Yokkakan no kiseki (2005) *Gimme Heaven Gimî hebun (2005) *Year One in the North Kita no zeronen (2005) *Gege (2004) *Yomigaeri (2002) *Himitsu (1999) *Princess Mononoke Mononoke-hime (1997) voz de San *The Raccoon War Heisei tanuki gassen pompoko (1994) voz de Okiyo *Haruka, nosutarujii (1993) *The Rocking Horsemen Seishun dendekedekedeke (1992) *Kanojo ga kekkon shinai riyu (1990) *Boiling Point 3-4 x jugatsu (1990) *Gokudo no onna-tachi: Saigo no tatakai (1990) *Metal Skin Panic Madox-01 (1987) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.391 Reconocimientos *'2016 91st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu *'2016 6th Confidence Award Drama Prize:''' Mejor actriz de reparto por Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ishida Yuriko.jpg Ishida Yuriko 2.jpg Ishida Yuriko 3.jpg Categoría:JActriz